Vaya Con Dios
by Striker-The-Hedgehog-329
Summary: Have you ever given a glance to the guy in the back of the classroom that nobody talks to? You should. For all you know, he could be the most interesting person in the world. All it takes, is a 'Hello'.
1. Prologue

Shadow the hedgehog. The one guy in high school that nobody gave two shits about. The one guy that nobody talked to. That nobody acknowledged. Outcast. Reject. Monstrosity. He had been called them all. He didn't care. Only one person never said anything. Only one person gave him that silent glance saying everything would be alright. Only one person ever held his heart it their hands, and she was it.

Amelia Rose Hedgehog. The only woman he would ever love. After the death of his sister, he lost all sense of pity, and mercy, and care. He became what he hated most. Then, he met her. She was the only person who saw te real Shadow. The one that was sweet, loving, and sensitive. The one that he swore to keep from society, locked away in a chest hidden from prying eyes.

She changed all of it. Just when he got so close to her though, she was swept away from him. By, _him_. The one hedgehog that he hated above all else. Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. He was crushed. Thank The Lord for his friends, however few there were. They were what kept him from murder. Just barely.

Years later, she was his, and his alone. He love and cherished her beyond compare, and then she was taken from him for the final time. She was slaughtered by the same one who Shadow had once called friend. His best friend. His first friend. Then, his mortal enemy.

Before he could change any of it, his life was cut short. He was basically cloned, then murdered like one would raise pigs for slaughter. This clone, this surrogate son, vowed to carry out the will of his father, even if it meant his own life. It mattered not. He was given a goal, and by all things divine, he was going to finish it.

This, is his story.


	2. Introduction to Number 2

The small indigo hedgehog growled profusely, as he threw his fists forward at the hulking machine. His white gloved hands became coated in black grease from the eight foot tall E series robot. He spun 360 degrees counter-clockwise, and connected the heel of his rocket-boot with the ex-badnik's chest, sending it flying in the opposite direction. The hedgehog hit the ground on one knee, his left hand ball into a fist that propped him up off the ground.

His golden eyes trailed menacingly upward to face the robot, and he growled lowly, before pushing himself off the ground. The machine's rockets prevented him an extremely painful impact with the wall behind him, ever so slightly. His steel-plate claws opened and closed in agitation as he almost glared at the hedgehog. Almost, because he couldn't scowl, being a robot and all. His jet black shoulders were marked with the Greek symbol for Omega in red. His red scanners targeted the hedgehog.

"You fight well." He spoke, in a monotone voice. The Mobian crossed his arms over his chest and turned his body to the side, his head never leaving the enemy. "I could say the same to you, Omega." His eyes shut, and his purple stripes faintly glew. When his eyes reopened, they were a blood red color. "If I lacked this ability."

Then, in the blink of an eye, he gained a posture with his hands opened and palms facing outward towards Omega, and his body tuned directly to him. Red spears of pure Chaos Energy flung from his fingertips, rocketing onwards at the robot at break-neck speeds. It didn't even flinch. In an instant, its chest opened up, revealing countless amounts of bombs and rockets, while his claws retreated inside his arms, only to be replaced by gattling guns.

The many weapons fired off simultaneously, their munitions impacting the spears, turning them to dust. A thick cloud of smoke resulted, and the sound of bullets firing was still evident. After moments, one could hear the noises resembling a turret spinning. The smoke was cleared, and the robot known as E-123 Omega had decimated his opponent's attack with steel.

The hedgehog grinned, and chuckled. Omega's chest sealed, and his regular claws returned, and he two 'grinned'. The mammal stepped forward, and placed a hand on his counterpart's chassis. "We should really do this more often, old friend." The robot nodded his head with the sound of creaking metal following his movements. "Oh, and I do believe General Adams gave orders for you to be oiled. Hope will see to that, I do believe."

The robot nodded a second time, again returned with the same noises. He went to the large door of the training room, and went on his way to find the mechanic. The hedgehog closed his eyes and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You two sure do know how to play..." Rang a familiar voice. His smirk only grew at the sound. "Turns a girl on." The figure concluded.

Clearly a female feline, the Mobian trailed a finger over his collarbone. Her pink fur contrasted with his, and the purple patches set of he appearance. Once she stood before him, his golden eyes opened. "Talia." She purred at the sound of her own name. "Oooh, I love it when you call me that, handsome." She pushed him lightly backwards with her index finger placed on his chest.

He stopped just before he hit the wall, and used his superspeed to move to her other side, so that it was she who stood against the wall. She laughed. "Playing games now, are we?" He smirked still, walking slowly towards her. "I like it." She pushed off the wall, and clasped her hands in his indigo and purple quills, connecting her lips with his. His fists uncurled at her sides, and grasped her waist. Their pink muscles entwined, writhing violently in a dance of passion.

For moments this lasted, before she pushe off him, and he smirked again. He chuckled, and she rolled her eyes. "What the hell is so funny?" She asked sarcastically, not expecting an answer. "What do you think?" She shrugged, and looked at him innocently. "I dunno...it couldn't possibly be little old me, could it?" He took a step forward. "No! Not at all, what could be funny about you!" She giggled, and pushed him back as he grabbed her shoulders. "Oh, we need to get out more, you and I."

He nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He spun on his heels, and began to walk away, the cat following suit. "Colonel Striker, sir!" Shouted one of the soldiers they passed along the way, saluting the hedgehog as they walked by respectively. The cat purred. "Colonel, is it now?" He growled lowly. "I got promoted yesterday," he started, shaking his head. "I prefer the single unit jurisdiction. Less noise."

The cat smiled, before they came to a halt before a door marked STRIKER. The hedgehog opened the door. He pointed to a couch, and shut the door. "Sit." He commanded, earning a playful meow out of his counterpart, whilst moving to his desk. He flipped open his laptop and pressed a few keys. Behind him, a bookshelf slid open to reveal a glass case that held seven glowing gems of various colors. "Time to add one to the collection. The eighth, please." He held out a hand towards the cat, who tossed him a glowing orange gem shaped like the other seven.

The glass panel opened, and he placed it on an empty rack. The colors went in order. Red, orange, yellow, white, green, cyan, blue, purple. He smiled as he closed the glass. "Well, we've got alleight now, except the Master Emerald. Damn that Lara-Su!" He barked, raising a fist in brief anger. The cat coughed, and smiled. "C'mere, sexy." She order, wagging a finger from him to herself. He smirked and walked over to her. She pulled him down towards her by the puff of fur on his chest, and their lips locked together.


End file.
